Apple family/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Apple family saddened S1E01.png|Apple family (and clones of course) are sad... Apple family gathered around sighing Twilight S1E1.png|She's staying!! Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy being mobbed S1E20.png|And the Apple family's mobbing her! Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png|The Apple Family and Apple Bloom are fans of Fluttershy. Season two The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash waving to the crowd S2E08.png Season three Apple Family Reunion Young Granny Smith with her family S3E8.png Young Granny Smith in flashback S3E8.png Young Granny Smith "I can do it!" S3E8.png Young Granny Smith oops S3E8.png Granny Smith frustrated "oh, fingle-fangle!" S3E8.png Young Granny Smith and family in photo S3E8.png 7 legged race contestants S3E8.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose trying speeding ahead of everyone S3E8.png Some of the apple family in front of the barn S3E8.png 2nd family photo S3E8.png 3rd family photo S3E8.png Three fillies come out from the carriage S3E08.png Filly with older mare S3E8.png A filly sees Winona S3E08.png Winona licking the filly's face S3E08.png The Apples interacting S3E08.png The Apples gathering to hear Applejack S3E08.png The Apples watching S3E08.png Hayseed and a mare S3E08.png Babs, Apple Bloom and other fillies on the starting line S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs Seed looking worried S3E08.png Applejack starts the race S03E08.png Applejack points at her right S3E08.png Applejack last pony standing wins S03E08.png Apple Bloom, Babs and fillies staring S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Seriously' S3E08.png Applejack with a flag S3E08.png Applejack 'go!' S3E08.png The fillies running around trees S3E08.png Paper plates spinning on heads S3E8.png Apple Bloom and Babs balancing plates S3E08.png Babs 'Yeah. Two' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Do they wanna be Crusaders' S3E08.png Babs 'Totally!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs sticking their tongues out S3E08.png Apple family stops making fritters S3E8.png Finally S3E8.png Apple family surrounds the barn S3E8.png Babs and Apple family looking at Applejack S3E8.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith cheer up Applejack S03E08.png Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Big McIntosh up go the beams S03E08.png Raise This Barn pony do-si-do S03E08.png Apple family together during Raise This Barn S3E8.png Fixing barn waving S3E08.png Ponies dancing in the barn S3E8.png Raise This Barn - Apple family "yeah!" S3E8.png Raise This Barn - Applejack "yee-haw!" S3E8.png Repaired barn S3E08.png Apple family at the barn S3E8.png Babs Seed eye error 2 and Apple family S3E8.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png Photo album 0 (Family picture) S3E8.png The Apple family dancing S3E8.png The Apple family returning to their homes S3E8.png Granny Smith watches Apple family leave S3E08.png Photo album 9 (Having a snack) S3E8.png Games Ponies Play Rainbow Dash there isn't S3E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Rain pouring on Ponyville S03E13.png Season five Bloom & Gloom Big Mac "you're gonna have to change your name" S5E4.png Granny Smith "eeyup!" S5E4.png Season six Stranger Than Fan Fiction The Daring Do convention S6E13.png Season seven The Perfect Pear Apple family members bucking apples S7E13.png Granny watching her family buck apples S7E13.png Granny, Goldie Delicious, and Apple family stallion S7E13.png Granny and Apples glaring at the Pear family S7E13.png Pear family mare vs. Apple family stallion S7E13.png Pear family stallion vs. Goldie Delicious S7E13.png Season nine The Last Problem Luster Dawn meets Big McIntosh's family S9E26.png Applejack hugs Big Mac and Sugar Belle's son S9E26.png Merchandise Apple Family Portrait art print WeLoveFine.jpg Miscellaneous Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Comic issue 9 Comics World cover.jpg Apple family expansion promo MLP mobile game.png